


Happy Here

by lillyluna



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Wasting my time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyluna/pseuds/lillyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is nominated for an award he doesn't care about. Ryan convinces him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Here

**Florida, September**

“I just don’t want to do it Ry.” 

Michael opens the fridge to grab a bottle of Gatorade. He takes a long drink before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking over at his husband. 

They’ve just gotten back from the gym and even though it’s fall the weather outside still hovers just under a hundred degrees. Their pool is being resurfaced and their housekeeper had mistakenly turned off the air conditioner instead of setting the alarm when she’d left to go do groceries. Michael’s warm and Ryan’s persistence is annoying. 

“It’s a big deal.” Ryan insists, “Dude, it’s like athlete of the decade? That’s-” 

“The award they made up to get me there?” Michael says realistically, “I checked, they never had it before they’re just trying to get us there.” 

“I don’t know.” Ryan shrugs. He opens the freezer door, grabs a handful of ice cubes and holds them to the back of his neck, “It’d be nice to go and see people we haven’t seen in awhile… Your mom could come.” 

“My mom could come here.” Michael points out. 

“It’s colder in New York City.” Ryan offers, “Think about it.” 

“I’ll have to make a speech.” Michael complains. 

“I’ll write your speech.” 

“That’s a good idea.” Michael rolls his eyes; he drags his hand up Ryan’s bare back scooping up the water melting from the ice. 

“They’re not gonna give it to someone else if you don’t go. So like… if you’re not there it’s just not gonna look good.” Ryan throws the remaining ice into the sink and wipes his hand against his basketball shorts. He looks longingly at the empty pool in their backyard. 

“Then we won’t watch it.” Michael says. “It’s gonna look pathetic if I go… Like I’m washed up or-” 

“Dude no.” Ryan shakes his head at him, “To like half the people who are gonna be in that crowd you’re like their hero… They swim cause they saw you swim-”

“They saw you swim too. You should get it.” 

“They didn’t pick me.” Ryan says without bitterness..

“They should have.”

“Then go up there and say it like… ‘thanks for this award but Ryan Lochte is the best swimmer of all times. He spots me at the gym and he-” 

“Stop.” Michael shakes his head. He puts the half empty Gatorade bottle on the counter and walks out of the kitchen. 

“…He puts my clothes in the laundry basket when I leave them all over the floor.” Ryan follows him, “He blew me after every race in Beijing except for that one day he was puking everywhere and I think-” 

“You just lost your speech writing job.” Michael checks the time before sitting on the couch and flicking on the television. 

“ … his ass is really hot. Like really.” 

“Well that part’s true.” Michael admits. 

“And even if,” Ryan sits next to him, “I think he should get this cause he’s the best.  
I’m still here tonight cause I know it’s important.”

“Yeah no.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Ryan insists, “You don’t just like not show up. Who the fuck’s gonna be there to get it for you?” 

“I don’t care.” Michael reaffirms, “Seriously it’s a fake award.” 

“We’d get dressed up.” Ryan tries.

“Seriously.” Michael shuts the television off and turns towards Ryan, “I’m fine. Here like this.”

“Whatever.” Ryan grabs the remote. 

“What?” 

“You say you’re good, you’re good. It’s whatever.” Ryan turns the tv back on and it’s still tuned into whatever cartoon network Oliver had been watching before school. 

“I hate when you do that.”

“I’m not doing nothing.” Ryan says, “I’m watching Spongebob. I might go shower. I might let you come watch…” 

“When you think you’re right.”

“No I know I’m right.” Ryan corrects him, “There’s difference.” 

Michael doesn’t answer, he tries to slide further down on the couch but his skin sticks to the leather sofa and he groans out. 

“It’s too fucking warm here.” He complains, “Seriously who lives-” 

Ryan raises his hand, not taking his eyes off Spongebob. 

They have three hours before they have to pick up Oliver from school. Their housekeeper had taken Talan with her grocery shopping. Before the award show talk had come up, they’d had better plans than sitting on the couch still sweaty from the gym to watch cartoons. 

“I think you should go for Ols.” Ryan says once the outro song to Spongebob is over, “So he sees you from before.” 

“We go to the award show for Oliver?” 

“Yeah. He should see what you used to do. That you’re not just his dad.” 

“I’m good with just being a dad Ry.” 

It’s an honest answer. From the moment the nurse had lead him up to the NICU everything else but Oliver had faded away. Any thoughts of doing Rio had been quenched and he’d been okay taking care of their kid. Michael had felt envious of Ryan in the years leading up to Rio. He missed the competition and the adrenaline but he also got to be home when Oliver said his first word and when Oliver was sick. He’d never felt jealous; in Rio he’d just felt proud. 

“I know that’s not what I’m tryna say…” Ryan thinks for a second, “I think he’d be proud. He should know you have medals too.” 

Michael leans his head back on the couch, feeling the skin of his back peel away from the leather fabric. 

“That’s not fair.” He groans, “You can’t make it about Ols.”

“And Tal.” Ryan adds. 

“Tal’s two- he doesn’t care about…”

“Yeah.” Ryan agrees, “But he’ll look cute in a suit.” 

 

**New York, November**

 

“Alright Baby.” Ryan puts his hand out in front of Talan’s mouth, “Spit out the binky.” 

Talan opens his eyes to frown at Ryan before going back to sleep against Michael. 

“If you’re not going to wear your suit at least don’t show up on the red carpet with your binky, come on. Those are for babies.” Ryan tries again. 

Talan’s very own tiny suit had been pressed and laid out on the hotel bed but he’d adamantly refused to wear it. One tantrum and a lot of tears later, they’d managed to dress him in a plaid shirt and dark pants. Ryan had added shark printed socks he’d bought for Talan on a whim that morning to the mix. Once Talan had fallen asleep, Ryan had added a bow tie. 

“He’s not going to give it to you.” Michael moves Tal so his face is on the blanket he’s thrown over his shoulder and not against his suit, “Give it up.” 

“I got tricks.” Ryan digs around the diaper bag that’s on the seat in front of him and pulls out a bottle of apple juice. 

Ryan nudges Talan awake to offer him the bottle and a second later, the pacifier is hidden away in the diaper bag. 

“He didn’t need more juice.” Michael points out, “He had some already.” 

“He has a cute face.” Ryan rubs his finger against some dried drool on Talan’s cheek, “People should see it.” 

“If I have juice I might spill.” Oliver says from beside Ryan, “I won’t have juice.” 

Oliver is very proud of his suit. It had been custom designed for him and he’d picked out the suit jacket lining and the buttons. 

“Yeah.” Ryan agrees with him, “You make sure you look sharp.” 

“You gotta tie my shoes.” Oliver reminds Ryan raising one little foot up to rest against his knee, “I can just do Velcro.” 

“Bud, what are you going to do when the car stops?” Michael asks while Ryan fixes the laces of Oliver’s dress shoes. 

“Wait for you.” Oliver answers automatically, “’An I hold your hand or daddy’s hand.” 

“If people talk to you?” 

“I – Too tight ow.” Oliver takes his foot away from Ryan, “No!” 

“Sorry Gator, I just don’t want these to fall off.” Ryan grabs his foot back, “Just they won’t be as tight when you walk around.”

“It hurts my foot.” Oliver says frowning, “Stop it.” 

“Ols.” Michael tries to get his attention back, “If someone talks to you what do you do?” 

“You gotta fix my shoe!!” Oliver cries out again. 

The car stops before Michael can get Oliver to focus back on his answer or get him to calm down from his shoe drama. 

“Ok Baby.” Ryan says once the driver gets out of his seat and comes around to open their doors, “Gimme the bottle.” 

“Oliver don’t get out.” Michael warns, “Wait for me.” 

“You’re giving me Tal?” Ryan asks. He grabs the bottle while Talan is momentarily distracted by the noise outside. 

“No. Just.” Michael reaches over Ryan to tug Oliver back from the window, “Make sure he doesn’t run out I don’t want him talking to strangers.” 

“We’re still in the car.” Ryan reminds him, “Relax.” 

“I didn’t want to do the red carpet.” Michael snaps back, “I’m not talking.” 

“You don’t gotta.” Ryan checks that both of Talan’s shoes are tied, “Run in, I’ll take dudes it’s-” 

Ryan’s cut off by the car door opening. The driver stands aside and a PA with an ear piece and a clip board slips into the open space. 

“Congratulations!” She says cheerfully at Michael. 

“Thanks.. It’s…” Michael fumbles around switching Talan from one arm to the other. 

“I’ll escort you to the start of the red carpet, if you want to follow me do you have PR with you?” 

“No.” Ryan grabs the baby blanket off Michael’s shoulder, “I’m walking the red carpet, he’s going to stay back with the baby.” 

“Not a baby.” Talan disagrees. 

“Alright.” The PA looks confused, “Just follow me.” 

Oliver takes this as his cue to run out of the car. Michael’s out a second later, running around the back to stop him. By the time Ryan makes it out of the car, Michael has Oliver firmly by the hand and Talan is squirming to get out of Michael’s arms. 

“If you’ll follow me-” The PA tries again.

“We need a minute.” Michael snaps. 

“Babe.” Ryan reaches for Talan, “We’re good.” 

“Daddy I’m sorry.” Oliver tries to tug his hand free, “I waited.” 

Michael takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. He’s not angry but anxious. They haven’t ever been somewhere like this as a family. In Rio, Oliver and him had stayed out of the media as much as they could. Ryan and him had skipped the Golden Goggles and the ESPY’s every year since then. They’d stopped doing red carpets, premieres and club appearances after Oliver’s birth. 

“Ok so this wasn’t part of the deal.” Ryan tries and soothes, “I didn’t. We can just go through inside-”

“No.” Michael shakes his head, “This is your thing… You’re good at this.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Ryan tries to brush it off, “I don’t-” 

“No.” Michael loosens his grip on Oliver’s hand, “I want to… We should do this together. I don’t want.” 

It’s hard. They’ve kept their family private for so long that it’s a knee jerk reaction to hide and hurry inside without talking to anyone. 

“I’m not ashamed.”

“Um I know.” Ryan says right away, “You don’t gotta prove it to me or them.” 

“Tal’s just going to hide once we get in there.” Michael rubs Talan’s back and tucks in his little shirt. 

“If he freaks you take him inside and Ols and I will hold it down.” Ryan smiles, “We got this.” 

“Yeah.” Oliver pulls at his jacket, “We got this.” 

Michael kisses Ryan quickly before crouching down to fix Oliver’s tie. 

“Make sure it’s straight.” Oliver demands. 

When Oliver’s tie is straight he reaches up for both Michael and Ryan’s hands before he starts to walk forward. 

“See.” Ryan tells Michael while Oliver pills them back towards the PA, “He’s already a pro.” 

*

The red carpet is a zoo. Shortly after getting on, Michael takes a step back leaving Ryan to face the cameras and the microphone with the boys. As much as he wants to, the business makes Michael want to run inside. He tries to figure out when he’d lost the ability to deal with it. He dials his voicemail and pretends to be on a phone call. 

While he listens to his own voicemail messages, Michael watches Talan burry his face further in Ryan’s neck. He hangs up ready to go rescue their youngest. 

“And who are you wearing tonight?” A woman in a dress asks Ryan.

“MY SHOES ARE GUCCI” Oliver says way too loudly from Ryan’s side. He puts his little foot forward for emphasis. 

“And your suit?” She laughs and lowers her microphone to Oliver’s height. 

“Tom.” Oliver answers confidently, “Tom made it.” 

“Tom Ford.” Ryan corrects, he motions to his own suit, “It’s the same one.” 

“And he’s wearing?” She reaches forward and tries to squeeze one of Talan’s hands. 

“He’s his own person so he wasn’t into dressing like everyone else.” Ryan props Talan sideways to show off his bow tie and his socks. “But… Baby Gap.”

Talan stops hiding his face when he spots the microphone cover. He reaches and grabs it off before anyone can stop him. It’s in his mouth before Ryan can take it away from him. 

“I’m sorry.” Ryan apologizes, “He likes yellow. It’s like… you may not want it back.” 

“It’s fine.” She waves it off, “Tonight’s a big night for your family.” 

“Yeah.” Ryan says distracted.

By this point the reporters around them have clued in on Oliver’s willingness to talk on camera. Ryan can hear at least four different people calling Oliver’s name and he keeps a firm grasp on Oliver’s shoulder to keep him from running away.

“We don’t usually do these things as a family. Mostly cause it’s past their bed time but tonight’s special.”

“Daddy gets a prize!” Oliver announcers. 

“We support each other.” Ryan adds, “So we’re all-” He shifts Tal back to his hip and feels the spit soaked foam cover pressing against his neck. 

“We thought today would be a goodnight to show them what we used to do.” Michael says, slipping in next to Ryan, “Thanks.”

Michael guides them away from the reporters for a second. He’d notice that his presence had intensified the people calling out their names as well as the camera flashes. A particularly bright one catches Talan’s face and he frowns before letting out a cry. 

“Take him.” Ryan calls out pointing to Talan, “This isn’t his thing either.” 

“Lets go Baby.” Michael reaches for Talan and puts him down on the floor, “Wanna walk in with me?” 

“Yes.” Talan has to reach all the way up to hold on to Michael’s fingers but he takes the first step forward with plenty of confidence. Michael lets him walk for a few feet before he scoops him up and carries him inside. 

*

They meet back up half an hour later, in the crowd of people mingling before the show starts. 

“Dude.” Ryan kisses Michael’s cheek, “We got a PR pro on our hands. He slayed it.” 

“Yeah? Here.” Michael hands Talan back to Ryan, “He’s getting heavy. I don’t want you guys in all the pictures.” 

Ryan knows it’s not an insult, that Michael is super protective of the boys and while the red carpet had been somewhat controlled, people taking pictures on their phone and posting them everywhere definitely isn’t. 

Oliver pretends to be grown up. He doesn’t want the colouring book they brought for him and he doesn’t want the granola bar Ryan offers either. He sits in his own seat and fixes the sleeves of his suit. Ryan knows Oliver’s waiting for someone else to ask about his shoes. 

When ushers start guiding people to their seats, Michael excuses himself from the crowd still hovering around him and takes his seat between Oliver and Ryan. 

“I didn’t mean,” Michael leans in closer to Ryan, “That I didn’t want you in the pictures. I thought of it after and it was just like… wrong thing to say.” 

“It’s cool.” Ryan says honestly, “It’s your night.”

“Nah.” Michael taps his foot against the ground, “It’s you too.” 

They don’t keep their personal lives hidden out of shame. Seven years and two kids into their marriage it’s about privacy. They have no agenda to change the world of sports or spearhead gay rights campaigns. They selfishly just want to be together and raise their kids. 

Talan is asleep by the time the show starts. He stays asleep through a musical number by a rock band and couldn’t care less about the cameras constantly on him. 

“Hey,” Michael reaches forward to a member of the camera crew during a commercial break, “Do you really need that many shots of him sleeping? He’s two give him a break.” 

It’s closer to the end of the award show when they announce Bob to award the Athlete of the Decade prize to Michael. 

“I wish he’d wake up.” Ryan jiggles Talan a bit. 

“He’s two, he won’t get it, it’s okay.” Michael reassures, not wanting Talan to have a full meltdown in the front you. 

“He gets he loves you.” Ryan drops his hand on Michael’s knee to keep it still, “Hey Gator,” He calls out to Oliver who’s more focused on his tiny cufflinks than the stage, “It’s for Dad. Watch.”  
Michael doesn’t catch a word Bob says and he’s kind of grateful for it. He’s still not sure he wants to be here and he’s not quite sure how Ryan had talked him into showing up to accept it. When the lights dim and the screens light up he puts his arm over the back of Oliver’s seat and leans in closer to Ryan 

“Michael Phelps started swimming at the age of eleven.” The disembodied female voice announces over childhood pictures of Michael in a swim cap. 

“I told you it was gonna be lame.” Michael whispers to Ryan, leaning in far enough so that the cameras can’t pick up what he’s saying. 

“Shh.” Ryan nudges him away, “Listen. Look, even Ols is watching.” 

In his seat, Oliver’s eyes are glued to one of the screens. He tugs on Michael’s jacket sleeve and points to the screen. 

“Is that you?” He asks mesmerized. 

“Yeah Bud.” Michael points at one of the pictures on a side screen, “We kinda look alike.” 

There is stock footage from the Olympics and pictures of key moments in his career. Once footage from London rolls around Michael reaches into his pocket to make sure his speech is still there. His fingers close around the sheet of lined paper at the same time as his eyes catch a picture of Ryan and him on their wedding day up on the screen. 

“Told you you’d want to be here for this.” Ryan says while grinning. 

There are pictures from vacations and pictures of Michael with his family. There’s a picture of Michael holding Oliver in the NICU and a picture of Ryan and Michael with a newborn Talan. 

There are pictures of Michael at clinics and swimming lessons and of him teaching Oliver to swim. Finally the picture cuts to another video segment but instead of his own face, the screens are filled with Talan and Oliver at the beach behind their house in Daytona. 

Talan is a few months younger than he is now and he’s more interested in the sand than the cameras. Even though Ryan’s face isn’t in the shot, Michael can tell that Talan is leaning against him. 

“What do you like about your dad?” Ryan’s voice asks Oliver. 

“He makes pretty good pancakes.” Oliver says offhandedly, “He cuts my sandwiches for school.” 

“Did dad teach you to swim?” 

“Yeah.” Oliver nods, “He swims fast like-” Oliver moves his hand from one side to another, “Sometimes he goes away to teach other kids to swim but it’s okay because I can share. It’s ‘portant to know how to swim so if you fall by accident-” 

“You were in Houston.” Ryan whispers, “When they filmed.” 

“Dude.” Michael shakes his head, “I gotta talk after this.” 

“D’you want to say something to Dad?” Ryam prompts again, “If he sees this?” 

“Yeah.” Oliver says enthusiastically, “I wanna say I… I love you and I…” He trails off and pokes Talan’s legs, “Tah-lan should talk too.”

“Yeah Baby, what d’you wanna say?” Ryan prevents Tal from bringing the fistful of sand to his mouth, “To daddy, what d’you wanna say?” 

“Love Dada.” Talan grins, he laughs and says it again. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage the recipient of the award for athlete of the decade, Michael Phelps.” 

Ryan stands up to cheer before Michael does. Oliver grips Michael’s hand excitedly pulling him towards the stage. Michael doesn’t budge. 

He can feel the heat of the spotlight on him but despite the cameras and all the people he leans in to kiss Ryan. 

“Go.” Ryan whispers once he pulls away, “Your speech’s in your pocket.” 

Michael walks to the stage and realizes too late that Oliver is running up ahead of him. By the time he gets to the podium Oliver is already holding the award. 

“Thank you.” Michael says into the microphone motioning for people to sit down, “This is Oliver.” He introduces. 

Oliver waves at the crowd and Michael uses the few seconds to wipe his eyes. 

“Um…” He reaches for his speech and fumbles to lay it out flat, “That video meant more than this.” He admits. 

Michael takes a deep breath and skims his paper quickly, he feels Oliver reach up for his hand. His eyes won’t focus on the words and he makes the dangerous decision to ad lib his speech. 

“I’m going to be honest,” He starts, “I didn’t want to come here and accept this tonight. I thought it was… I thought there were other people who deserved this more. One of those people being my husband, who should be on stage with me but our toddler is sleeping in his arms, it’s past his bedtime.” 

He clears his throat and squeezes Oliver’s hand before continuing, “What you saw in that video is what he does everyday and what he’s been doing since I met him… He supports me and always makes me want to go… He makes anywhere home.” Michael trails off, clearing his throat to regain his composure. He stares far ahead beyond the crowd for a second. This is more than he wanted to share with an audience of strangers. 

“Ryan’s always driven me to be a better competitor. No one’s ever made me train harder or want to win races more than when he was swimming next to me. You know Ryan and you’ve seen what he’s accomplished and he deserves this award more than I. He deserves to hear how much our two little guys love him because I know they do. I guess I’ll have to go home and make my own video.” 

He sees the red light blinking at him and he can’t remember if it means he has thirty seconds or if he has five. 

“I’ve talked about swimming and training and goals and dreams for years but I never really talked about life once it was over or what to expect afterwards… How to set goals outside the pool until I met Ryan and him and our families and our own family… they’ve… he’s made my life more rewarding than any awards or medal. I love you Ry and I love our kids and I'm sure we'll find this." He points to the award Oliver’s holding, "at the bottom of our pool or buried in the sandbox or our baby might use it as a soother but thank you." 

Instead of letting the host guide him backstage Oliver runs full throttle down the stairs of the stage back to Ryan to show him the award. Michael follows him, pretending to be concerned but really just happy for an excuse to not face the press waiting backstage. 

“Jerk.” Ryan whispers when Michael sits back down, “I never cry.” 

“When did he wake up?” Michael reaches for a now awake Talan to give Ryan’s arms a break. 

“When I stood up.” Ryan takes Michael’s hand, “I was joking when I said you could spend your whole speech telling people how awesome I am.” 

Michael just shrugs. He shifts Tal so that his face isn’t in danger of being prodded by the award Oliver is trying to show Ryan. 

“It’s all I could think about.” Michael shrugs. 

“There’s one thing I can think about.” Ryan winks at him, “But it needs to wait until this is over.” 

*

After fighting to stay awake for the rest of the ceremony, Oliver falls asleep in the car on their way back to the hotel. Michael carries him out of the car and into the lobby.

“Hey, he still has both his shoes right?” Ryan looks over Talan’s shoulder, “They’re Gucci.” 

“Yeah he’s good… Gucci shoes.” Michael rolls his eyes, “I don’t even have Gucci shoes.” 

“You could though.” Ryan points out before yawning. 

“There’s the after party.” Michael mentions once they’re in the elevator. 

“You wanna go out?” Ryan asks, “Leave these dude with your mom.” 

“I wanna be with you.” Michael admits. 

“Hey.” Ryan laughs, “I’m right here.” 

Michael calls to order wine while Ryan tucks both boys in. It’s a struggle getting Oliver out of his suit while he’s dead asleep. When he’s done the wine has already been brought up. 

“Bed?” Michael asks handing Ryan a glass of wine. 

They both undress on their own side of the bed. Ryan reaches for Michael suit jacket and lays it over his own on the back of the desk chair. 

“We’re boring.” Ryan notes once they’re both sitting up against the headboard. 

Michael shrugs, “We did this before the dudes… Like everywhere in the world.” 

“You said you were gonna make me a video.” Ryan yawns. 

“Yeah.” Michael remembers, “I did.”

“Can I choose the kind of video?” Ryan raises an eyebrow, “Like something I can use when you’re-” 

“We’re married.” Michael shakes his head.  
“Obviously.” Ryan laughs, “It’s eleven and we’re in bed.” 

“I’ll make you a video.” Michael winks. 

“You’re hot.” Ryan answers, “I like you.” 

Ryan reaches behind him to put his glass of wine on his bedside table. He does the same to Michael’s glass before kissing him. 

“I should like.” Ryan pulls himself up once Michael settles himself on top, “Do you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Ryan kisses him and starts unbuttoning his shirt, “I wanna. S’your night.” 

Ryan flips them over and takes control a few minutes later Michael is naked and hard under him. 

Ryan’s rhythm is slow. Michael writhes underneath him and Ryan leans forward to kiss him. 

“We should like.” Ryan strokes his hand down Michael’s stomach to wrap his hand around him. 

“Fuck Ry.” Michael groans and thrusts up against him, “Dude I’m not gonna-” 

“Have another kid.” Ryan says. 

“What?” Michael lifts his head up and stills Ryan, “What d’you say?” 

“Another kid.” Ryan thrusts back in, “You’re a good dad.” 

“This is.” Michael pushes against Ryan’s hip, “Not your best dirty talk.” 

“This about it.” Ryan pushes against Michael’s hand and starts moving faster, “I fucking love you.” 

“I love you too.” Michael doesn’t care how corny it sounds. He wraps his legs around Ryan pulling him deeper. He thrusts up against him and groans. 

Michael finishes first. He taps Ryan’s hip to get him to pull out and Ryan cums on his stomach. 

After they’ve cleaned up and taken back their wine glasses, Michael takes a long sip before talking. 

“You want another kid?” He asks Ryan. 

“Yeah like.” Ryan pulls the covers up over his stomach and settles himself against Michael’s chest, “Tal’s gonna be three next week, then he’ll be at school…” 

“I hadn’t thought about it.” Michael admits, “We’re pretty lucky with two.” 

“I was just thinking.” Ryan says, “It’s okay.” 

“I’m happy here.” Michael explains. “Like this is more than I thought I was gonna get.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for Mugglemiranda.


End file.
